Vegeta The Saiyan Prince
by Anthony1989
Summary: Vegeta is forced to write about himself. What does the prince have to say? Rated T for now but could change anytime. NOTE: On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta The Saiyan Prince

By Vegeta

(Really by Anthony J. Alves)

Chapter One

Introduction

What? I have to write about my life? Make me! …Well if this is what it takes to train under 450X gravity, eat and sleep under that damn Capsule Corp roof then so beat it! Reader! It's all your fault! You better hope I don't find you or I'll tear you apart!

Mpft, I was born 732 A.D (Saiyans live much longer than humans) but have stopped aging since I was 29yrs old (I won't grow old once I finally wish for immortality!). My name is Vegeta and my title is prince of all Saiyans! I weigh 123lbs and am 5'3 tall. I have black hair and black eyes. My skin is tanish but pretty fair for the most part. I am the rather unfortunate husband of Bulma Briefs. She is an annoying, loud mouthed woman who constantly interferes with my training. That woman is the one forcing me to do this. She said it would be good for me to "vent out my rage and arrogance". It's like she's constantly on her period, it drives me crazy! The woman has helped me a couple of times though, earning herself the right to breath the same air as the prince of all Saiyans. It's a shame she doesn't recognize this almighty privilege.

I currently have a young son named Trunks whom I often train to become stronger than Kakarot's two sons. Kakarot is my greatest enemy. My single purpose in life is to surpass him and conquer the universe in eternal life! Kakarot is strange, he has helped me and stopped me. Grrr, I HATE HIM! He confuses me so badly. Although I despise him he considers me his friend. We sometimes set aside our differences and fight together in order to preserve our great race and new home, earth. Phft, Enough of Kakarot. I will explain him later. If you don't like it then deal with it!

My true worth goes unnoticed. I have held my own against Freeza, Meta Cooler, Broly, Cell, countless machines and Majin Buu. I have crushed many enemies and so far ascended to Super Saiyan 2. I am the prince of all Saiyans, nothing can stop me. Yet the so called "World Martial Arts Champion" claims all the glory. In a sense he is the king of the human race. I am the prince of all Saiyans, therefore I outrank him! Doesn't anyone see this? Argh, enough of this. I'm going to resume my training!


	2. Chapter 2 History Of Greatness

Chapter 2

History Of Greatness

Before you ask it was the website's fault. I could not update even though I am the Prince Of All Saiyans.

Well I was soon "convinced" to discontinue my training in favor of writing to you inferior earthling scum. Well that's ok. I'll take even more of my time out of my day to write about myself instead of surpassing Kakarot. No problem…

Ok, now that the woman is done looking over my shoulder I can cease being "polite". She really must be a fool! Does she really believe I was serious? Grrrrr, well I'm going to tell you, the reader about my live briefly. Be grateful!

I was born into greatness and raised by my father, King Vegeta until Freeza decided to conquer our race. Soon Freeza revealed his cowardice by destroying our home Planet, Vegeta. He did this because he feared that a Super Saiyan (me) would soon arise. I was luckily on a space ship at the time, so I was spared. I then became a sort of slave to Freeza, conquering worlds, enslaving the living beings present, and blowing the many planets we crossed apart for its minerals. I do so with Kakarot's older brother and Nappa. In the process I became more like Freeza than I had ever cared to be. I hate Freeza. I take pleasure in knowing he had to die under a low class hand. Pathetic…almost as pathetic as you! Gwhahaha! Oh how you must wish you could look into a mirror and see me staring back at you! Mpft...

Speaking of which the human race refuses to worship me. All I ever ask for is the worship of me, Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans and not Mr. Satan (whom is weaker than his own daughter, Videl)! I am entitled to it. Some people make fun of me, well bite me. I hate you all. If you don't worship me or stay out of my way then I will blow you straight to the next dimension!

...Anyway, where was I? Oh yes my past. Well all my real troubles began after I destroyed Nappa for losing to Kakarot, a low class clown whom I despise. I then fought Kakarot and nearly beat him until his son looked at the sky and turned into a oversized ape (a form I shortly used to crush Kakarot with). All in all I escaped alive and not so well. And then I set my sites on the Dragon Balls...not those kind of balls you perverts! Grrr...

But on thing bothered me, Kakarot spared my life like some kind of child! Baldy was about to kill me with a Katana when Kakarot pleaded with him to show mercy. Well I'm sick of it! I will not be made a fool! At least Kakarot doesn't have a laptop. At least he is stuck with a third class bloodline. He is an idiot, heck, his half breed son is smarter than he is! The brat picked a better mate, he studies, he respects my son and he knows enough not to anger me. Why can't Kakarot grow a brain like his first born son? Even Mr. Satan is smarter than Kakarot! He may be a false world champion, but at least he can cook up a scheme and stay away from me! Argh!

What? My past? Oh yeah. Anyway after I recovered I...what?

(Laptop voice recording activated)

"Get away from me woman! Why are taking off your shirt?"

"It's been a month..."

"What are babbling about? I want no more of you!"

"Come on, can't a pr..."

"NO!"

"IF YOU DON'T PLEASE ME RIGHT NOW THEN I WILL BREAK THIS GRAVITY ROOM!"

(Kakarot, Gohan and Videl approaching, SYSTEM WARNING: angry human female threatening owner)

"Kakarot! You came just in time!"

"Hey I just came to do some trai..."

"Father what's wro...oh crap!"

"Gohan, I think I just lost my appetite."

"I can see why Videl."

"Oh well! More for me!"

"Kakarot! Quit drooling and help me out here!"

(End recording)


	3. Chapter 3 Prideful Advice

Chapter 3

Prideful Advice

Thanks to the efforts of Kakarot and myself the weakling woman was knocked out and taken to a mental hospital. I should be free of her loud mouth for a while. But there is unfinished business between you and me reader. Only one reader has reviewed my story. The very ground I walk on should be reviewed by thousands of loyal worshipers! But noooo...earthlings just don't get it do they! Well just for that I'm going to explain to you why worshiping the Prince Of Saiyans is a wise choice.

1. Worshiping The Prince Of All Saiyans will show others around you how wise you truly are and encourage others to join you.

2. I may chose to spare your insignificant life. I do not need to explain the advantages of this (or do I?).

3. It is a great activity for anyone whom hates Kakarot. I am his greatest rival, so paying tribute to me is hating Kakarot.

4. I am fated to become immortal through the Dragon Balls. I will live forever and hunt down all who oppose me.

5. If you are a fat earthling it will help you to lose weight if you hail me.

6. There is no god but me. Soon everyone will realize this. You don't want to be left out do you? Wouldn't it be nice if you beat them to the punch?

7. My son has a very sharp sword.

8. The woman I live with may have some sense instilled into her.

Ok weaklings, those are eight good reasons to worship me! Now on to some other things at hand: Pride. Most earthlings do not understand it. It is more than just a feeling, it's a way of life. You cannot be weak. You cannot let others walk all over you! You must be cold, ruthless and live on your strength alone! Any questions? No? I thought so!

If any of you weaklings have any questions send it through a PM addressed to me (Prince Vegeta you idiot!). I cannot answer them here (site rules) but nobody can stop a PM!

I am in a good mood today earthling, so I will do you a favor and continue this "Dairy" while the woman is gone. Don't complain if I take a long time. I do whatever I feel like. I am The Prince Of Saiyans after all.

To put it simply, I hate you all. I should spit in your ashes after I burned you all to the ground. Christmas is the worst holiday (besides Valentines Day) and I despise it. All the cherry people make me sick. Anyone who can prove to all the world's children that Santa is not real and therefore make them all cry will be greatly rewarded. Let the weaklings sob! Mwahahahahaha!

The only holiday worth celebrating is my birthday! I don't know the earth date for it, so therefore I hate birthdays. Last Halloween I blew up a kid who egged my car, so I hate to hide the smoke and ashes. I'm lucky nobody found out. I hate kids. Well I'm going to train...AND YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE I KAKAROT AND BURRY YOU ALIVE!


	4. Chapter 4 Greatness Gives Thanks To Revi

Chapter 4

Greatness Gives Thanks To Reviewers

YES! YES! I'VE FINALLY DEFEATED KAKAROT! I really didn't, but I did get three reviews for my last chapter so far. Three reviews...now that's more like it! Only one bad thing happened though, a review sent me to a nursery within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I lost my powers during the time in there. I will address this later, for other reviews must be confronted.

One person called me Prince Vegeta after I readied my Final Flash. Shows that this person took my advice and as a result I did say hi to Trunks as the reader asked. The last person says they love making people miserable, which goes to show my influence is rubbing off on others! But on to the nursery incident...

I found myself in front of many children. My powers were gone, I was doomed for an entire day. I could not leave or I would suffer a worse fate. Here is my recount:

First Hour:

"This man is scary! I want my mommy!" One child cried. There were ten of them. Even number of boys and girls.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

One kid crapped his pants in fear.

"Son of a..." I trailed off.

"I'm going to tell mommy." One girl teased.

"Let's play the quiet game." I suggested.

"Ok!" They all agreed.

Half An Hour Later

"You look fast! Let's play tag!" One kid suggested.

"How do you play?" I asked angrily.

The kids stared.

"Well?" I asked.

"If you are "it" then you chase everyone until you touch them. Then they are "it"." One smart explained.

I smiled evilly.

"Ok." I agreed.

I began as "it" and I chased them around. I was still stronger than most humans, so I had the edge. It took me five minutes to catch one however. I then began running. I lasted for twenty minutes before I was surrounded.

"No..." I said as they all closed in.

Four Hours Later

"We're tired." All of the children said.

I still had not changed their diapers because I lied and made up a story about the shit monster. The shit monster would kill the child if anyone but their parents or peers changed their diapers. So the kids changed each other's diapers. I was a genius.

"Good to sleep." I ordered after serving some food.

And that was my nightmare. I made it. I'm going to go train, and as always be sure to review.


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Action

Chapter 5

Taking Action

I got two reviews for my last chapter. I will answer each of them. The review about turning Valentines Day into a day about worshiping me, calling me a genius, hating serval holidays, felt back for my suffering AND asking me to update soon will be honored I promise. Soon look in my servants profile (Anthony1989), there will be a sub-profile all for myself. I shall make my own honor list and this person will be the first to enter! See earthlings! I reward those loyal to the Prince of Saiyans!

The other review, mmm, while I am strong yes I have yet to beat Kakarot (Dragon Balls can fix that!). I could easily blow you up if you are just another common human. You reading my story says something about your character, so maybe you are strong. Don't worry, you don't need to add threats to make me update. Just praise me!

I am in a VERY good mood because of my reviews. So good I will write about my plans to topple Valentines Day AND Christmas! First Valentines Day, or VD for short. (Don't get VD on VD, hehehe). I could just blow up all the stores, but that would bring unwanted anger from my loyal followers. I should instead form a National Day in my honor using Capsule Corps influence. The move on to Christmas. I will campaign against Jesus and Santa the unworthy fatso. Unfortunately my followers within the year 2006 will not witness this since I live in a different time. You are lucky however, you have not died once! But you lake adventure and me, such a shame. One day when I gain immorality I hope to come there and change all that. With no Hercule Satan around I shall be hailed for what I am!

I would also remove any romance websites concerning myself (excluding fanfiction). I would kill OJ and MJ, just because I felt like it. I would take over the world...oh what a beautiful day that would be! I would search the rest of the universe, and rule it! Kakarot fans watch out! Gwahahahahaha! Oh how whole civilizations will tremble at the sound of my name. Is the US concerned with Iran's nukes? Well I think a nice Big Bang Attack would solve that problem. Is Iraq still a war-zone? Count me in as an illegal combatant! I'll terrorize the terrorists, defeat the undefeated, blackmail the pure, etc. I will then train for many years, and then, and then...DEFEAT KAKAROT!

Well I am starting to get bored. I want to train. As always review, or else.


End file.
